


Scars (To Your Beautiful)

by otterdust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterdust/pseuds/otterdust
Summary: Hinata Shouyou was terrified of someone who was supposed to love him.Kageyama Tobio just wanted the dumbass to come back to practice.





	

Terrified. Hinata Shouyou was terrified for his life.

When he realized he was half an hour past curfew, he almost contemplated not going home. But if he didn’t go home, he knew that unimaginable punishments would come when he returned the next day, or whenever his dad found him.

He half-ran, because he was late, half-trudged home, because he knew the punishments would be coming.

He didn’t even have to open the door before his dad began to scream at him

“WHAT PART ABOUT NINE O’CLOCK CURFEW DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT?!” his dad screamed, alcohol-scented spit flying onto Hinata’s trembling face.

Hinata bowed his head, knowing he was at actual fault this time. Usually he gets beat for the stupidest of things, like a particularly brutal one last week when he spilled his milk.

Hinata shouldn’t have stayed late to help Daichi finish paperwork up because Suga was sick. He didn’t even know why he had offered to help.

He was definitely paying for it now. His dad had already dragged him upstairs and unbuckled his belt.

The sound of metal and leather hitting skin echoed through the house. Hinata cried out in pain. The belt lashed down again, harder, breaking his skin.

Sweat dripped down his face.

Over and over, the belt dug deeper into his back, his skin in shreds.

That wasn’t the only place that hurt.

In the midst of the belt-lashing, his father had managed to kick and punch him repeatedly, carefully leaving his face and skin that showed unharmed.

Hinata could imagine the purple bruises he’d have in the morning.

The belt stopped, and by now Hinata was sobbing his supply of tears dry.

Then he felt it.

A hand tugging at the elastic waistband of his shorts.

Hinata didn’t think this would happen tonight.

Hinata’s father is messed up in the head. After his mother and sister left when his parents got divorced, his father decided he liked to experiment on Hinata.

Subsequently, his father had learned that hurting people turned him on, and decided that Hinata was the best toy he had.

Hinata’s hands were being tied to the bedpost.

He was completely naked except for his Karasuno Volleyball jacket.

Hinata screamed in pain as something tore through his body, without any preparation or lube. 

His father thrust again, with warm blood now a lubricant.

His father finished, leaving Hinata’s body covered in a combination of semen and blood.

He was untied from the bed.

“Clean yourself up, motherfucker.” he heard his dad say.

Hinata crawled out of bed.

His back was in shreds and so was his lower region.

He climbed into the shower, tears still trickling down his face.

He scrubbed.

He scrubbed like his life depended on it.

Hinata felt dirty.

His already torn up skin was rubbed raw from being scrubbed.  
Hinata still felt dirty.

He dried himself off, consequently covering the whole towel in fresh blood. He knew he would pay for the blood stains.

He wrapped his whole body up in a cloth bandage, so he resembled a mummy.

He pulled on the softest sweatpants he owned and tugged a stretched out shirt over his head.

It would have been more comfortable to sleep naked, but his dad would kill him if he got blood on the sheets again.

Hinata doubted he would be going to school tomorrow. He wasn’t sure if he could move for the next four days.

The next morning Hinata woke up, despite his efforts, in a puddle of his own blood.

***

Kageyama Tobio was angry. Hinata hadn’t been to school this whole week, meaning he had missed ten volleyball practices.

Ten volleyball practices where Kageyama couldn’t do their special quick.

His hands were practically tingling with the need to play volleyball with Hinata.

Apparently Hinata had just kept calling in sick.

Kageyama was utterly suspicious.

There was nothing in the world Hinata wouldn’t give up for volleyball.

Volleyball was practically Hinata’s life.

When Hinata showed up on Monday to their morning practice with dark circles under his eyes and a sunshine-filled personality missing, Kageyama was more than concerned.

Suga, being the team mom that he was, required that Hinata take it easy that morning.

Usually Hinata would never allow himself to sit out during practice, but this time Hinata happily obliged.

Before long, the practice turned into more of a worry session.  
Instead of practicing tosses and receives, Daichi and Suga were huddled together, whispering and throwing Hinata sympathetic looks.

Noya and Tanaka’s wild antics dimmed down a bit, and even Tsukki seemed slightly concerned.

Asahi and Ennoshita attempted to talk to Hinata, but all he would respond with was “I’m just a bit tired from being sick, that’s all.”

Kageyama wasn’t having any of it.

Practice was over, and Kageyama trudged through the school day, his mind never straying from Hinata.

Lunch came, and Hinata was nowhere to be found.

“Have you seen Hinata?” He asked a couple of his classmates, harsher than he had intended.

The shook their heads.

Damn it.

Kageyama, not particularly caring about his lunch, began to search the school.

He turned into the C Hallway, one that was almost completely vacant, when he heard a sniffling noise.

The bell rang before he could investigate.

The day dragged on like a sloth going the slowest it could.

Practice was beginning again, and Hinata was dressed before anyone could get to the gym.

Strange.

Kageyama quickly changed his clothes and entered the gym.

Hinata was in a worse state the before. He missed the ball every time it came to him.

Kageyama was angry, causing his perfect tosses to be off too.

Practice finished, and he changed quickly to make sure that he walked home with Hinata.

Kageyama gave Hinata a weak hello, and they walked home in silence.

Then it happened.

Kageyama looked at Hinata and noticed oh my god he has blood on his back.

“Hinata?” Kageyama asked nervously. “Um, you have blood on your back. Why?”

“Hmm?” Hinata asked. “Wait. I have blood on my shirt?”

Kageyama slowly nodded. 

That’s when Hinata lost it.

A string of curse words came out of Hinata’s mouth, and tears were falling down his face.

Kageyama grabbed Hinata and pulled him into a secluded alleyway.

Without thinking twice about it, Kageyama tugged Hinata’s shirt over his head and discarded it on the ground. Hinata didn’t struggle.

Kageyama nearly fainted.

Hinata’s abdomen was littered in huge bruises, ranging from dark purple to green.

What scared him the most though, was his back.

There was a thick, angry line that stretched across his tiny back, broken scabs dripping blood.

“Who did this to you?” Kageyama asked with such urgency that Hinata stepped back.

“I can’t tell you.” Hinata mumbled, tears still dripping down his face.

“You can tell me anything, dumbass Hinata.” Kageyama said, his voice softening.

“He said he’d kill me if I told anyone.” Hinata choked out, a fresh wave of tears staining his cheeks.

“Hinata, if you tell me who is hurting you, I will make sure he never lays another finger on you. If you don’t tell me, I can’t help you.” Kageyama said.

“Promise?” Hinata asked quietly.

“I promise.” Kageyama said.

“It’s my dad.” Hinata mumbled.

Kageyama stood there in shock.

“Hinata, you are coming home with me tonight. No buts, i’m not letting you go back home. You will be safe at my house.” Kageyama said, grabbing Hinata’s thin wrist.

Hinata didn’t have any other choice but to oblige.

***

They walked up the hill, Hinata with his crumpled shirt in his hand. It was dark, so nobody could see them anyway.

They reached Kageyama’s house.

Kageyama opened the door and the scent of meat buns filled the boys’ noses.

Their stomachs growled in unison.

“Mom?” Kageyama half shouted.

“Oh hello dear, you are a bit la-” She said as she turned around. She stopped talking when she saw Hinata.

“Oh my god. Hinata!” Kageyama’s mom ran over to them and began to fret over Hinata.

She quickly wrapped his back up on fresh bandages, put some hot cocoa on the stove, and sat them all down on the couch.

“How did this happen to you? Who’s been hurting you?” Kageyama’s mother asked Hinata after wrapping him up in a blanket.

“My father.” Hinata said. She gasped.

“It started when my parents got divorced about four months ago, and my mom and sister moved to Tokyo.” He said.

Kageyama inhaled sharply. It had been going on for that long?!

“My father was a mess, and began to drink lots of alcohol to make himself feel better. It was when he was drunk that he began getting very angry at me for things like being a few minutes late home or making a small mess, and he began to beat me for it. It was then he decided, to um, experiment.” Hinata said shakily.

“Experiment how?” Kageyama asked.

“Well he um, well um, he was giving me a particularly rough beating one time, and he um… got turned on.” Hinata stuttered.

Kageyama was beyond shocked.

“Your father has been abusing and raping you for four months and you didn’t SAY ANYTHING?” Kageyama asked, more forcefully than he meant.

“He said he’d kill me if I told anyone.” Hinata said, trembling. A tear trickled down his cheek.

“Oh sweetie,” Kageyama’s mother said. “You won’t be going back home for a long while. Tobio, why don’t you go get the futon and set it up in your room?” 

Kageyama nodded and scurried off.

Kageyama’s mother got the hot cocoa from the stove and gave a mug to the sniffling Hinata.

“Why don’t you go to Tobio’s room, I know that it’s been a long day, and I think it would be best to go to bed early.” She said.

“Yes, thank you very much.” He said. She just smiled and patted his head.

When Hinata got to Kageyama’s room, the futon was already set up and Kageyama was looking for a movie to put on.

“I’m assuming you want a shower?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata nodded.

Kageyama gave him a towel and he headed off the the bathroom.

Kageyama had decided on My Neighbour Totoro, a movie that he knew Hinata loved.

He was just about to pop the disk in when he heard loud sniffles coming from the bathroom.

“Hinata?” Kageyama asked hesitantly.  
No response.

Kageyama opened the bathroom door slowly.

Hinata was standing in front of the mirror, with only his underwear on, sobbing his eyes out.

Kageyama instantly knelt down to Hinata’s height.

He lightly touched Hinata’s cheek.

“What’s wrong?” Kageyama asked, and the immediately cringed. Everything is wrong, why did I ask that?

Hinata didn’t seem to care though.

“I’m so weak.” Hinata mumbled. “I couldn’t even stand up for myself. Look at these bruises. I wouldn’t have them if I were stronger.”

“Hinata, there is nothing you could have done to prevent those bruises.” Kageyama said.

“Yes.” Hinata said.

“No.” Kageyama said.

Then Kageyama did something that made Hinata’s whole face turn bright red.

Kageyama leaned in and kissed a bruise on Hinata’s collar bone.

Kageyama began to work his way across Hinata’s chest and down to his thighs.

“They are all better now.” Kageyama whispered. 

He stood up and left the bathroom, leaving Hinata to take a shower.

When Hinata came out in Kageyama’s clothes, Kageyama couldn’t help but blush.

Even though Hinata was wearing Kageyama’s smallest clothes, the sweatpants were still rolled up about four times and the shirt fell over one of his shoulders.

There is something endearing about seeing someone you love in your clothes.

Love? No way, I don’t love that dumbass. Kageyama scolded himself.

Hinata plopped down on the futon and watched the movie.

About halfway through, Kageyama could hear soft snores coming from beside him.

Kageyama shut off the movie and turned off the lights.

***

Hinata’s father stood over him, a thick belt raised high.

“Please don’t do this. Please!” Hinata sobbed, not that it would do anything.

The belt lashed down, and Hinata screamed in pain, the sound echoing through the house.

“Please.” Hinata whispered.

The belt hit his skin again, making a bright red streak across his belly.

Hinata didn’t think it would ever end.

His hands were being tied back.

Hinata passed out.

***

“Hinata!” Kageyama whisper-shouted, shaking his shoulder lightly.

Hinata woke up, with sweat-soaked clothes and tears falling freely down his cheeks.

He didn’t say anything, but instead latched himself onto Kageyama, clutching him like his life depended on it.

It sort of did, actually.

Kageyama pulled Hinata off the futon and into Kageyama’s bed.

There, they fell asleep, with their faces pressed together and their legs tied in knots, clinging to each other.

Hinata knew everything was going to be okay.  
(and everything was.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
